


Glass Omega

by DarthSuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussions of pregnancy or lack thereoff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Relationship Discussions, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: There’s a lot to worry about when it comes to being an omega, even in a progressive society. How will your two alpha mates react when it comes to light that you’re simply not able to get pregnant?But more importantly, how willyoureact?
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Glass Omega

At first you thought it was just bad luck.

That’s what a lot of people told you at least, and you didn’t have much of a desire to argue with what felt like the most comforting option. Just bad luck. Just bad timing. Just a few bad heats. But even then you couldn’t help but feel doubt bubbling in the back of your head every single time someone tried to tell you that - even if it’s something you genuinely wanted to believe.

Just bad luck.

Omegas are supposed to get pregnant easily; that’s what common culture would have you believe, at least. Though most people nowadays knew better than to lean into old stigmas and labels, there is ever still the occasional ad or subtle commercial making sure to tell you - an omega - that your body should have absolutely no issue with having a child.

It’s not due to a lack of trying, that’s for certain. As you are blessed to have not one, but two mates (both of them alpha-aligned at that), the concept that you as an omega being near-impossible to get pregnant seems like an astronomical impossibility. You shouldn’t just be having one child either, but a whole litter of pups - so why aren’t you? You tried to ponder and research, ask questions and thensome to friend and professional alike, but not a single piece of information has come about to make the mystery any less frustrating to deal with. 

Your mates are hardly bothered by this as far as you’re aware; Reiner and Bertolt rarely even noticed or commented on your lack of nesting or hormonal changes with conception. Though they were never at all shy talking in _explicit_ detail about all the ways they’d get you pregnant in the throes of your heats, they never much lingered on the topic outside of that. Not avoidant of it, as they always expressed a genuine desire to raise a family with you, but they never pressed the topic unless you brought it up first.

After your third heat and no bump to your belly, the question inevitably comes to mind: are you broken?

* * *

The doctor sitting in the room with you is young, an omega in her late twenties or perhaps early thirties; it’s hard to tell specifically, but you are comforted enough by the fact that both of your mates are standing at either side of you as you sit tensely on the exam table. This is your third visit to the clinic and your second blood draw, and while the waiting for all the tests have been agonizing, you do take some comfort in finally having an answer - even if you don’t like it.

“Your body simply won’t allow for implantation of a fertilized egg,” the doctor says gently, gesturing a hand towards the diagram on the wall of both a male and female omega’s reproductive organs. “It’s not terribly uncommon, but unfortunately that does limit some options for family planning.”

You stare at the diagram for a few moments, only dimly aware of what the doctor goes on to explain your options are: surgeries to artificially implant fertilized eggs, putting them into a donor, so on and so forth. Though all the options seem logical given what you’ve just learned, you can’t help but feel confused all the same. A gentle shiver moves through your body. Instinctively, you feel a firm grip on both your hands; Reiner on one side, Bertolt on the other, both of them listening silently but intently on the doctor as much as they were carefully watching your expression.

Why don’t they look disappointed yet?

“Keep in mind that adoption is always available,” the doctor continues with a smile that does assure you, if only because you can feel the honesty in her voice as a fellow omega. “Don’t you go listening to old wives’ tales when it comes to raising a child.”

“But...” you start to say, mind whirling with questions and uncertainty. “Doesn’t this mean I’m... broken?”

The last word to leave your mouth makes the air feel suddenly tense and cold. You can feel the weight for three sets of eyes, surprise momentarily moving over all their faces until the doctor quickly tilts her head and looks at you with an expression that you can’t quite describe. It’s gentle, but there’s something about it that confuses you - perhaps it’s the sense of familiarity in her eyes - and it doesn’t make any sense until she takes in a slow breath and lowers her chart.

“About ten years ago,” she begins to say, looking to you, then Reiner, and finally to Bertolt. “I was told that I could not have children myself. Not for the same medical reason as you, but it hurt all the same to hear. Though the world is different than it was even a generation ago, I understand how something so simple can be so devastating as an omega - especially if you already want kids of your own.”

She allows the words to fill up the air. It begins to loosen and warm, but the tight grips over both of your hand might convince you otherwise - you can practically feel the sense of concern emanating from both of your mates. Concern that, until now, they likely didn’t even realize was needed.

You didn’t exactly tell them much of your feelings on the constant failed trials in getting pregnant. But should you have? Guilt is suddenly a bedmate to the anxiety, swimming around your chest as you’re forced to wonder if this is the start to your entire bond crumbling to pieces. What are they thinking right now? Are they angry?

Do they hate you?

A noise quickly catches your attention and yanks you clean from your swirling thoughts. The doctor has the clipboard once more in her hands, pressed up against her chest as she moves to stand.

“I’m going to give you three some time to talk to one another before we move ahead with anything else, alright?”

She takes a step, but Reiner reaches out a hand to grab her sleeve just enough to get her attention.

“There’s nothing wrong otherwise, right?” He asks gently, letting his fingertips slip from the fabric of her white coat. “No health problems or...”

Bertolt pipes up when Reiner’s voice falls silent. “Is it just fertility issues?”

“Yes,” the doctor says, her eyes gentled with the same relief that seems to make Reiner and Bertolt’s tense shoulders fall just a little. “A clean bill of health otherwise. It might be something genetic, or perhaps even a byproduct of a past illness or injury. These things can be hard to know for certain since the field is still so young, but...”

Her eyes flash to you, and she tries to offer another comforting smile. “You have no need to reason for your health otherwise. I promise you are no less a wonderful person and omega because of this.”

She leaves the room after that.

You’re not quite sure what to do at first. There’s plenty of words that you want to say and plenty more apologies biting the back of your tongue, but it feels almost impossible to utter even a single syllable. There’s glue on your lips, keeping them silent and your mind almost overflowing with fear and anxiety. Reiner and Bertolt are still holding your hands, but you know it’s only a matter of time before the arguing starts, before the accusations fly, before-

Arms suddenly wrap around you. Two sets of them, in fact. They’re broad and warm and hold you so tightly that it’s almost hard to breathe, and yet your heart feels as though it’s about to burst when you feel the near-overwhelming scent of protection surrounding you.

“Have you thought that all this time?”

The question pulls you from the gentle daze of pheromones. Though it takes you a few moments to realize that the words came from Bertolt’s gentle lips against your shoulder, Reiner is not far behind in voicing his honest thoughts and worry in kind.

“Baby, you’re not broken,” the man murmurs lowly, voice actually edging into a territorial rumble; you’d only ever heard him sound so vulnerable and firm when he was helping to work you through the last few layers of a heat-driven subspace. “It doesn’t matter if you can get pregnant or not. I promise we don’t care about that at all.”

It’s hard for your mind to keep bubbling with anxiety when surrounded by so much comfort-scents, but there’s still a hint of nervousness to your voice when you find the words to speak.

“But all the things you guys say about starting a family-“

This time, Bertolt cuts you off with a nuzzle to the side of your throat right below one of their mating marks. Neither pleasurable nor painful, the sudden spark of sensation is more than enough to keep your mind from rolling a snowball into a boulder.

“The doctor made it pretty clear we can adopt,” He murmurs, one hand finding a place over your belly. After a moment, you hear him chuckle. “Besides, you know how much of a breeding kink Reiner’s got-“

“It’s not that obvious!” Reiner squeaks defensively.

Your other lover continues without break, “-so maybe it’s a good thing. Your body got one look at that alpha and decided it didn’t want to deal with the hassle. He’d put several litters in you before he’d learn some restraint.”

Reiner starts to balk at the accusation even if you know how true it is (and you many memories of his orgasmic ramblings to prove it) and starts to bicker gently with Bertolt. Between the honesty of their tones and the soft embrace of both their arms and comforting scents, it’s hard to hold onto most of the anxiety and nervousness in your belly.

But then, they kiss you. They’d made peace somewhere between the teasing without you paying it much mind and catch you off guard with one, then two kisses pressed to your lips. Warm and soothing, Bertolt’s hand still on your belly while Reiner’s own rubs up and down your back.

“We love you.”

It doesn’t matter which one of them says it. Tears well up in your eyes and blur your vision, and all you can do is tightly grip the hand they’d placed in yours, holding their palms and fingers so tight that you almost worried about breaking them - _almost_. They merely return the tight grip, remind you so innately of their presence and protective force in your life that your heart is just a few moments away from bursting.

“I love you guys so much,” you finally sob. The tears start to roll down your cheeks in messy, wet rivers, and you can only wonder if you look as silly as you feel. “I’m s-so happy that yuh-you both are my mates.”

Relief is like ice water over your mind and soul alike. It’s shocking, but refreshing in its own way, a start contrast to the slow descent into the kind of obsessive anxiety that sometimes kept you up at night. It’s stupid and silly and wonderful and beautiful how much they love you despite it all, but you can often say the same about loving them too.

Maybe this has been the good luck you’ve needed in your life.

Reiner and Bertolt coo and whisper soft little things into your ears as you cry, trying to soothe you as best as they can as the sound of a doorknob is otherwise ignored or unheard. It’s only when the doctor steps back into the room that the three of you look up at her. Your face is covered yet in wet tears, and she looks from you to the two alpha-aligned individuals.

“Happy tears,” Bertolt assures, and you quickly validate the words with a bouncing nod.

The doctor smiles and slowly holds up several pamphlets and trifolds, all of which read with some variation of child care and adoption resources.

“We had these in the waiting room,” she says, handing them to Reiner. “The adoption system is out of my professional area of expertise, but I can recommend a few that helped me find and adopt my daughters.”

The three of you look them over for a moment before you look back up to the woman, eyes still wet but heart feeling at least a little soothed by the gesture which she hadn’t needed to extend in the first place.

“And are you happy?” You find yourself asking her.

She smiles bright and broad. “Without a doubt. My wife and I couldn’t have asked for a better family than what we have now and I love them all to the moon and back.”

Between the honesty in her words and the two men still holding you tight, there’s no place left in your heart to worry.

And that makes you smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more of my stuff, send ideas or see my home-grown memes, check out my Attack on Titan writing blog on Tumblr @ [attackontitanwritings](https://attackontitanwritings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
